


Work In Progress.

by N3wbi33



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, I really shouldn't be writing this, No smut until later, but I mean not much but still, but the parens of this damn show..... damnnnnnnn, i mean- I like them too, why can't I like the teenage characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wbi33/pseuds/N3wbi33
Summary: Twenty-four. Broke. DrugAddict.Would be the three word I use to describe myself and yes DrugAddict counts. Though just when I decide to get better, just when I decide my family matters more than any substance, just when I get find hope- I also find myself stuck in trouble ending me up at an old place I once called 'home'.Unfortunately, home isn't as simple as it use to be.





	1. Show Up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had an answer as to why I was writing this besides that fact that FP Jones is my boy- man- guy-... Person? Oh gods.

I hated the rain. It was cold and their clouds made everything morbid looking. I suppose in that it was fitted I returned home with the rain belting against the bus windows. I had the hood of my- well the guy I picked it from- hoodie pull up and forward enough to block my face from anyone's view. Last thing I needed was someone noticing me. Not that it would make much difference.

And before you question, no I didn't kill anyone but they say I assaulted a judge. Some famous old judge with grabby hands and doesn't take 'no' for answer which if that didn't answer your question, yes! I knocked that on fuck on his ass however I used my fist, not the bat he claimed.

But no-one believed the ex-junkie. Typical.

The thoughts of my past caught me and I can't help the tiny longing of having the feeling that ran through my veins.

"Final stop. Riverdale." The drive hollers.

Five people get up and grab their things, leaving before I make any move to stand. I hold tightly to my oversized bag -that could probably fit me in it- when I stand from my sit. I rush down the aisle of the bus shuffling by an older gentleman who was dragging his bag. I don't say a word when I grab his bag or when he calls after me but I speak when leaving the bus, dropping the bag in the arms of the bus driver who was waiting for everyone to vacate the bus. Yelling for others to 'hurry up lazy asses.'

He opens his mouth to bark something when I met his eyes against my better judgement. "Don't be an impatient ass of you aren't willing to help."

I caught sight of the old guy slowly making his way down the stairs with a startled, confused look about him whilst he looks over the crowds of people who were meeting family members and loved ones. Taking off I beeline it for the parking lot knowing it was the fast way away from here. I pretend I don't notice how nothing has changed. I pretend I don't get a deep pit feeling in my chest when my gaze lands on a girl who was being greeted by her father.

Their smiles widen when they hugged and the girl doesn't seem to care she dropped her bag on the wet ground. I know I had no right to be sad. I didn't tell anyone I was coming. I thought it was fitting considering I didn't tell anyone I leaving. I sigh when I get to the edge of the Station covered area with the parking lot in sight. I pull my jacket tighter around me and place both straps on my shoulders to ready myself for the cold, cold, cold rain.

"Seriously? How is it not snowing?" I mutter to myself before taking off between the sea of cars.

Although I only get three streets away from my set destination when a loud horn sounds from my side bringing to a holt. I tuck under a rather large tree whilst wiping water from my eyes.

"You need a lift?" A lady calls.

Surprisingly I didn't recognise her or the teenager next to her. I guess somethings had changed. "Thanks but I wouldn't want to ruin the leather."

Looking like a pathetic drowned rat, I take off with nothing more than a wave. One of them call after me though I don't acknowledge it instead I take sight of the house that came into view as I take a 'shortcut' over old-lady Coopers fence with the same ease I did six years ago. I make quick over heading for the fence to the left jumping it the same way I did the former. Suddenly thankful for the lack of pets people had on this street.

I look over my shoulder to make sure nothing was dropped but instead I catch sight of a familiar blonde haired girl. I give a rather large wave over my head, receive a unsure tiny wave back. I don't waste time after that it heading into the unchanging white house through the back door. Which of course no one locked.

"Typical."

I slip in without hesitation and don't bother keep quiet. I drop my bag to the ground in the Arch way to the kitchen. I kick the back door close behind me with a swift kick of my foot paying more attention to shrugging off the wet and suffocating hoodie. I hear footsteps come from the direction of the lounge room but don't say anything.

"Dad?"

I can't help the smile of the familiar voice. Though my words are cut off when I am dropping my jacket to the ground without a care, looking up to see a outline of a rather tall, buff looking ginger -who was charger at me. A shoulder is charged into my stomach. Quickly the wind is knocked out of me however I jab my elbow down hard into the spine of the moron I will be yelling at any minute now.

He grunts and forces me back into the counter sending pain up my spine causing me to yelp in pain. This time I refuse to hold back when I ram my knee up to come in contact with what I was guessing his stomach. The sound of a gasp of pain makes me think I was successful and push against his shoulder, having him easily stumble back. I force myself to stand up straight despite the aching that raided through my muscles.

"You're an ass!" I proclaim, a little out of breath.

It dark but I can imagine the confusion on his. "Seriously? A thief calling me an ass?"

I don't hesitate to find the light switch that sat to my left. Once the light takes over the room, revealing the same old kitchen I had the sudden urge to slather in various coloured paint but my thoughts are interrupted by arms wrapping around my waist pulling me in tight.

"Mick!" Archie says as if he didn't believe it.

"Oh, now you remember me?"

Arch pulls back look me over, looking for any sighs of an injury or some come of damage. I pretend I don't notice how his eyes linger a little too long on my arm that were covered in a soaking wet, blue long sleeves. I answered his unasked question.

"I'm good, Little Brother." I assure. "Have been for a year."

"That's-" He starts his sentence with a large smile full of hope which drops when the sound of the front door open fills the otherwise silent house.

"Arch?"

The voice calls. Not just any voice. The voice of my Father. My Father who was making his way into the lit up kitchen talking about work but cut himself off when his lifts his head from the pizza boxes in hand. His sight is on me and suddenly I am overly aware of the fact I am greeting my father for the first in six years looking like absolutely mess.

"You staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, dad."

I had expected a loud, violent voice but instead he places the pizza down and begins looking for plates. I don't know why -probably because I am coo-coo for coco-puffs. So I decide to question.

"Nothing else to say?"

Archie arms tightens as if to stops my words. For a moment I want to retract them. Reach into the word and force them back down my lungs though when my Father turns he just places the plates on the counter. Looking up for a mere moment before set the three plates out with the mumbled words,

"Nice hair."

~~~

Four hours I had been back. The three of us had an awkward conversation as Archie ask many questions I tried to answer with the same enthusiasm while Dad paid most of his attention to the pepperoni pizza in hand. Two minutes I was in the warmth of the shower before I heard the loud voice from downstairs. It was obvious Archie. I pause my movement, set my focus on hearing them but no-one raises their voice again. It only took one look at my Father when entering the lounge room with a towel wrapped around my head and a loan of Arch's clothes to see where the conversation was going.

"Archie wants you to stay."

I stat bluntly. "And you want me gone."

"It not that simple." He argues.

"I'm better Dad." I take a step to where he sat on the couch. Archie nowhere in sight. "Have been for a year now, Look!"

I begin to lift the sleeve of Archie's overly large grey sweatshirt desperate to show I had actually been trying but my Father stands up, rubbing his hands over his face with a tired sounding groan. My father and I never saw eye-to-eye even less so with the older I got. I let my hand fall from where it bundle up the fabric. I force myself to think the sinking feeling in my chest was just from eating too much.

"I can't have you leaving him again, Michelle." Dad informs with emphasis on my name. He crosses his arms over his chest. "You almost destroyed him."

"And you think it didn't kill me to leave?"

He doesn't answer. Partly because Archie comes in the front door with a wide spread smile and Betty following behind him with a bag in hand. I think also partly because he couldn't answer or wouldn't. He never did when it came to me and Archie. He knew I would protect him fast than I would anyone else.

"Michelle." Betty greet with a large smile moving from behind my overly grown Brother.

Arms wide open I walk to her. We now stood at the same height as she held me tight for a moment pulling away, looking over me the same way Archie had but makes effort to not even glance at my arms.

"You dyed your hair!" She proclaim loudly. "I wasn't sure it was you."

"You saw her?" Arch questions moving to my side.

Betty nods. "Outside earlier. I thought it was Jughead with the hoodie."

"Jughead?" My ears perk up. "How's the squirt?"

Archie and Betty look at each other and neither say anything. I decide not to push it because well, I had disappeared for six years I couldn't expect everyone to open up about all that happened in one night. I clasp my hands together with a grin.

"I see a bag." I stat the obvious.

"Right." Betty says looking at her filled hands and shakes her head as if to rattle her thoughts. "Archie came by to get you some clothes."

"Arch I have clothes." I inform my Brother. Motioning to the saggy, wet pile on the kitchen floor. "Sort of."

"Yeah, I know but this is just until we get them cleaning."

"They're clean!" I protest.

Archie gives me a look that could be loosely translated 'are you sure? Really, really sure?' I swat at the air between us as if to smack away the words.

"Alright, alright." Dad says from his corner of the lounge room with three sets eyes on him. "I'm going to bed so should you lot."

"Of course Mister Andrews." Betty says without hesitation handing the bag over. "Don't worry I grabbed only 'your kind' of clothes."

i.e = only dark and depressing and homeless looking clothes.

"Thanks kid."

Betty smiles at the old nickname waving goodbye to Dad as she left. Archie walking her out. I stare down at the bag in my hand feeling a strange kind of happy as I hold it a little tighter to my chest before moving after my Father who made his way up the stairs.

"I'm not gonna screw up this time." I announce as Archie closes the door to now be facing us. "It too important. This family is too important."

My Father stops on the step he was on. He doesn't face me. For a second I don't think he will acknowledge me however lowly I hear him say.

"Too bad we weren't earlier."

"Dad!" 

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, tomorrow you find somewhere else Michelle." My Father lays out flatly with so much as an undertone to his voice. 

Archie goes to argue taking a step forward but I reach a hand out to grab his wrist, bringing him to a holt.

"It's okay Little Brother." I assure after did as left up the stairs. "He'll be better in the morning."


	2. Meanwhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No FP yet! Just wait for it ;)

Tomorrow's a new day. Obvious statement but the way my Father brushed by me in the morning made it feel exactly like yesterday. Archie had stayed in the lounge room with me the entire night the pair of us trying to share the too small couch. I managed to wake up before him to get ready to try and find a place to sleep tonight but whilst I was in the bathroom getting dressed Arch had woken up.

He called out several times as if the house was on fire. However when I found him in the kitchen looking for me I notice the way the relief washed over his face taking over the fear. Was my leaving that bad? Archie was currently walking beside me as I offered to walk with him to school. Wondering why he had to go so early anyway.

"-and Jughead is gonna be so happy to see you." Arch continues on his ramble. "His been upset since the drive-in got torn down."

"What?" I blurt out. "When?"

"Few days ago." Archie shrugs. "Dad working on site or at least he will be when he get a crew together."

"What happen to his-?"

"The Blossoms." I notice the way Archie's nose scrunches up as if in distaste.

"Great." I huff. "This town is more messed up than when I left."

Archie chuckles and placed his arms over my shoulders showing his new gained height. "That just the tip of the ice berg."

"Meaning~?" You drag out the word looking up to your little brother seeing the unsure expression dawn on his face. "Little Brother?"

That's all it took. For the rest of the walk Archie explained everything that had happened. With the Blossoms and Jason's death. Betty and Jughead becoming 'detectives'. Cheryl lying about said Brother. I take in the every piece of information not pay mind to things around us until I feel a shoulder smack into mine. I blink rapidly to focus before glance over my shoulder to see a teenager in a looking back at me.

For a moment she opens his mouth to say something but quickly decides against it and clasps her lips shut, running off down the path way. Watching after her for a moment I can almost see the question mark hovering between Archie and I as I turned to look at her back.

"You know her?"

"Ethel. She's one of Veronica's friends."

I drop my gaze from her back to look at my Brother. Crossing my arms over my chest I give my Brother a tight smile. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

My words seem to catch Arch off guard as he pulls his brows together before glancing over his shoulder to see the school -in all it's glory- behind him. Archie hesitates. I knew what he was thinking, what if she left again? I feel the ping of guilt in my chest watching the way Archie's face falls at the sight of the school. Turning to me I give the best smile I can.

"Fingers crossed I manage to find a place, yeah?" I reach out to smack my hand against his shoulder. "Can't be hogging the couch forever."

"Mick, maybe you could ask Dad again-"

I can't help it. I can't help it when I retract my hand from my Brother shoulder or how I take my bottom lip between my teeth or how I drop my gaze to not look Archie in the eye but rather take an interest in staring at his knees. I knew Archie and how he would do everything in his power to get Dad to let me stay. Though I also knew Dad and how he would do anything to keep Archie safe. That includes from the ticking-time-bomb that was his only daughter.

"Come on Archie," I try with a light tone. "I'm twenty-four, I shouldn't be living at home."

"But-"

"Nothing Arch." I use the same line our Mother use on us as children. "I will get a job. I will find a new place. In. Riverdale. And you will be the first one to see it and congratulate me on being such grown up."

I look up just in time to see Arch smile with a small enough laugh to know I have calmed down any thought of me leaving. I give my Brother a quick smile before reaching in to wrap my arms over his shoulders to embrace him in a tight hug. I force myself not to say anything stupid when pulling away. However I do manage a quick 'see you later' before being the first one to turn and begin my way down the street mumbling to myself.

"And so begins my day of hell."

~~~

"Come on Pops." I drag out in a whiny, kid-like voice as I cross my arms on the counter leaning over. "Just this one time."

Pops looks at me from over his shoulder as he places orders on the tray. I give him a smile and for a moment I think he considers hiring me but those dreams are quickly shattered when he rises his gaze away with a shake of his head.

"Can't risk it, Mick." I open my mouth to argue though he quickly cuts me off by making his way to the table but I follow like a lost puppy. "You left me high and dry last time."

"I'm sorry. I am but-" My words pause as we get to a table with costumers. I stay silent as Pops talk with them, hanging in the back ground like some scare crow. However as soon as Pops is two both away I begin, "I'm getting my shit together but I need this job."

Pops is back at the counter placing the tray down before he turns to face me and before he even talks I know I'm fighting a loosing battle. "I'm sorry Mick- but look I'll see if anyone hiring, yeah?"

"...Yeah." I reluctantly agree.

Pops reaches forward to wrap his arms around me for a hug. The type of hug I almost expected my Father to give me when I came back home. Though I don't let the hug last long and give Pops a forced grin when making my way out, barely acknowledging when he calls after me.

"I really hope you are better."

Are his words. With nothing more than a wave over my head I leave the diner with my hands tucked into my jeans and glancing up to the overly blue, cheery looking sky. I blow hair from my face but almost jump out of my skin when a heavy hand lands on my shoulder.

"Well, well, well-" I grimace at the familiar voice. "If it isn't my favourite shooter."

I smack the hand away. "Fuck off Reece."

"Now, now," Reece says darting to step in front of me as attempt to leave. "No need for the hostility."

"You're lucky I'm not carrying knife, Reece." I warn when trying to side step him but he just grabs my shoulder rather tightly to bring me to a holt. I smack his hands away as if his skin was fire. "Touch me again I will kill you."

"That's not my girl, maybe it the lack of magic." He mocks making my blood boil. 

"I'm not buying any of your shit." Just as I look up I see the jacket. My jacket. "You have got to be kidding me? What kind of drug dealer steals a jacket?"

"Hey, hey -oh." Reece comments looking around the empty lot as if a policeman would just from a truck of someone's car as he take an unnecessary step closer to me. "Keep your voice down."

"Than leave me alone or I'll tell Sheriff Keller everything he needs to know to put your ass and rot there."

Reece's eyes widen. "Do that and you'll go down with me and you wouldn't risk that." 

"Wanna bet your freedom on it?" 

The blood drains from Reece's face in fear as I give a rather smug smile to move by him. I make sure to knock his shoulder causing the rather tall man to stumble. 

"See you 'round Reece." 

Are my parting words before lifting my hood of my jacket heading my down the small towns main street. I cross my arms over my chest ignoring how my hand shook when I clenched them tightly into my flesh. No matter how much I wish I could say I didn't want to turn around and raid Reece pockets for everything he had in hopes of finding anything that would 'calm my nerves' I force my feet to go forward until they ache, until I'm not completely sure where I am until I refocus my eyes to see none other than the demolished drive-in.

"You gotta be kidding me." 

"Michelle?" A voice calls from behind me.

"Hey, Dad." I answer without looking around. "Place looks empty." 

"I'll sort it out." He confirms moving to stand by me with his arms crossed over his chest and in the stands as I. I count the seconds in silence as I wait for my Father unsure sounding voice offer. "Wanna talk about it?"

I look to my Father to give him a tiny forced, tight lipped smile before looking back over the mess that once was the drive-in. Just like Jughead I found a strange sense safe haven in the drive-in. Seeing it in nothing more than rumbles made my chest sink in my stomach twisting into a sickening feeling. I tighten my fingers into my flesh before mumbling the words. 

"Im'ma miss this place."


	3. Old meets New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but trust me the next chapter makes up for it. ;)

Sometimes I wonder.. How in the hell! do I get into these situations then I remember it's Riverdale and everything kinda makes sense. Looking around I see Archie walking into the Diner with Betty and a girl I didn't recognise. At first I plan to sink in my seat to hide in my shame though Betty manages to catch me, waving with her hand high. Forcing a smile, I force down my wallow of self pity just in time to catch Archie eye. My Bother grinned at the sight of me. Not hesitating he headed for my side with the two girls following suit.

Betty greeting me quickly when sliding in across from me. Arch take the place beside me quickly asking. "How'd the job hunt go?"

I sigh, "Working on it."

"Pops?"

"Uh, yeah..." I stutter. "He's just being cautious."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Archie sounds offended.

I wave my hand between us as is to wipe his words from exist. Forcing myself to nudge my Brother out of his seat to let me stand I offer him a grin and clap on the shoulder earn a slight raised eyebrow from the kid. 

"May the search continue." I sigh. "See you 'round, Little Brother."

I don't say my goodbye to the other teens. I leave the diner than my legs wanted to carry me as they whined in protest after the day of walking from job to job in a useless search. The tiny bell signals my leave. A strange guilt washes over me for avoiding my Brother. Though what else could I do? My thoughts have an internal battle of my actions while I walk tightening my arms around myself trying to find warmth in my own touch. 

Thoughts racing I find myself padding my way down the side walk with no direction or sense of time to the point where I only notice the aching in my feet again when a loud voice calls my name. Startled, I stumble over my own feet, crashing to the cement face first. Fuck! Did it sting. Was everything suppose to be dancing?

"Well, shit! Michelle, you okay?" 

I force myself to straighten myself into a sitting position. "Well, I still have all seven limbs?" 

"Oh that's- wait seven?" 

Managing no more than looking up through my lashes I catch sight of familiar pretty blue eyes attached to a now older, "Joaquin."

"And here I thought you forgot all about me." 

With blurry vision I smile back to the smirk boy. "Who could ever forget-" 

And that's it. That's all I manage before nausea hits be whilst my vision cuts off. 

~~~

Joaquin... He was a kid I saw a lot on the Southside before I left town. He was most walking around aimlessly or so he claimed. Few times I found him just sitting outside the Whyte Wyrm with a lost expression. At first I humoured the child when he spoke unfortunately it didn't take long for me to grow an attempt to him, something similar to getting another little Brother. But of course, Father wanted the child nowhere near the house or Archie. 

"Rise and shine!" Joaquin voice belts through my ear drums. 

"Suck a cock!" I whine into the pillow. 

I hear a chuckle. "You offering?" 

"Sure thing, Jailbait." I answer. "Soon as I grow one." 

We go quiet after that. Thankfully though I found comfort in it. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. I twist in the sheets I assumed were Joaquin to find him leaning in the doorway with a plate in hand eating whatever it was. Surprisingly he didn't have a look of judgement or amusement like I would have though it was one of concern. 

"You look horrible." He doesn't hold back. 

Letting out a chocked, surprise laugh i answer, "Being a drugless junkie will do that to you, Gorgeous." 

Quick pause it take a place on the edge of the bed beside me, moving his plate to the side table. "You quit?" 

"Try to." I admit. "But what does that matter? When did you get this..." My eyes search around the place and it very obvious one of the builds from the same caravan park that Jughead lives. "Palace?" 

He grins. "Funny." But against my inner hope he changes the subject quickly. "I saw you on the news. Pretty badass." 

"I'm innocent." 

"Weren't you always?" He jokes, amused. "But I'm guessing that's why you're back in town?" 

"Certainly helped the appeal." I admit. 

Forcing myself out of the bed my body and mind both whining. I make my way out of the room heading for what I could only guess was the kitchen only to catch sight of an untouched place of pancakes. My mouth waters at the sight though I force my feet to move by the temptation to instead find my shoes by the front door, quickly tugging them onto my feet. Joaquin isn't far behind with his plate again in hand and mouth full. 

"Leaving so soon? Even my one nighter stick around longer." He mumbles out with mouth full of pancake. 

I spare him a quick glance. "Wish I could but kinda busy." 

"Oh yeah? What may I ask has taken your undivided attention?" 

With both shoes on, I huff in attempting to straighten out the wrinkles in my shirt. However quickly giving up to step to the younger boy to wrap my arm around him for a much needed hug. With his free hand he returns it wholehearted which was very different from how it use to be. I wonder what else was... Pulling back I gently place a hand on the side of his face running my thumb over his cheekbone. 

"Much to my dismay," I admit to him honestly. "I need a job." 

He grins. "A job?" I nod and his smile just growing turning into nothing short of what one would descriptor as a sinister grin. "I got you." 

"Gorgeous?" I edge my hand slowly away from him. 

But the smile remains. "Trust me."


	4. Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP Jones ;)

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"Arch! Archie!" I call after letting myself into the trailer. "I got your message from Betty. You know there are these things called-"

My words get cut off by the sight of Archie and none other than the Squirt himself leant against the counter in singlet and hard hat. Jughead smiles rather large, moving from his place to wrap his arms around my waist in a bone crashing hug which I returned. Jughead was the other 'adopted' brother beside Joaquin. Unfortunately, he also had the burden of being the first one to ever see me shoot up. 

"While aren't you two as pretty as a picture?" When pulling back to keep Jughead at arm length, one hand still on his shoulder. "Didn't know we were playing dress up?"

"Ha, funny." Archie muses when taking a place next to me. "Dad needed a crew. We got him one." 

"You ever work in construction?" I question bluntly. "It more than tightly fitted singlets-" I say snapping at Jughead's singlet. "-and lifting heavy weights over your head."

"I helped Dad out during the Summer." Arch shrugs. 

I raise an eyebrow at Jughead and he copies Archie's shrug making me shake my head with a simple eye roll. "So, why am I here?" 

"Morale support?" Jughead offers with an amused grin. 

"Think you called the wrong girl, you're looking for the blonde, ponytail?" 

"Actually, I wanted to know if you had made any progress?" Archie's eyes move from looking at me to adjust his sleeve. 

"With a job?" I tilt my head to meet my Brother's eyes. "Or with Dad?" 

"He said you guys talked yesterday?" 

I nod, dreading the disappointment that was about to take over Archie's features. "I'm still not moving back Arch, we aren't there yet." Archie's face quit change and I react with a smile and wrap an arm across his shoulders. "No worries little Brother, I'm staying with a friend and he may have a job for me." 

"A friend?" Jughead asks obviously sceptical. "What friend?" 

"Chill Mister Detective, his clean and a good kid." I assure them both. "Now more importantly, how you gonna convince daddy-o?" 

***

"Gorgeous?" Joaquin hums in response with giant bite of burger in his mouth. "You're joking right?" He shakes his head. "Thought not."

My eyes come to the sight of the Whyte Wyrm. Show boat motorcycles sat out the front as well as a few familiar faces that didn't all look happy to see me. I run my finger through my hair with a simple glare to a guy about my age who eyed me up-and-down as if checking me for a knife instead of out. He had a very clear Serpent tattoo on his neck as well as a match jacket. 

"I would say it's good to be back but let's face it, I pissed off a few people in my leave." 

"Once a Serpent..." 

Without looking to Joaquin, I answer. "I was never a Serpent." 

"Matter of opinion." 

Looking to Gorgeous, ready to argue he smiles at me before taking off to the health hazard that was the Whyte Wyrm. The sight of Joaquin heading inside the bar without hesitation made something click on how much everything changed in a few years. Memories of warning Joaquin to never enter the bar flooded my memories while he held the door open for me to walk through. My body doesn't hesitate but my thoughts sure as hell tell me to turn on my heels and high tail it. Unfortunately, the moment the smell or old cigarette and whiskey hits my nose I couldn't help the strange feeling of home. 

Heading straight for the bar with Joaquin I can't the grin of the familiar face. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I am greeted by an unsure grin of HogEye. "Michelle Andrews?" 

"One and only." I remark. 

"Get around here." 

He gestures over the bar and I quickly reach over to hug the man. HogEye looked rough around the edge and to be honest he was but he was also one of the few who didn't seem to hate me. The hug doesn't Last long but both of us still grin as we pull back. 

"Surprised to see you again. Thought you left us for the city folk."

"How could I ever leave you and your wonderful booze." I mock with a grin. 

"Oh, I see how it is." He chuckles before his eye shift between Joaquin and me. "You with Joaquin so I'm guessing you're the favour?" 

"Yes, she is." Joaquin answers absentmindedly as he stares down at his phone. 

"Got somewhere to be?" I question. 

His head shoots up. "Yes, no... Kinda. I got something to do, I'll be back in a bit. Yeah?" 

"Ditching me already?" I joke with over exaggerated pout with a pair of puppy dog eyes. 

"Mmmm, I'm sure you'll live." And with that he's gone. 

Suddenly making all the eyes on me a lot more noticeable when HogEye moves further down the bar to serve a bunch of men holding empty beer glasses. Eyes lingering at the counter I let out a sigh before spinning on my heels to look about the room, regretting the decision not to order shot at the given chance. Honestly, Serpents were no better than gossiping teenager. Head high and shoulders straightened, I make my way through the bar not sparing anyone a passing glance as I take in the never changing scenery. 

With Joaquin gone feelings of home swirled with flickers of panic. Jittery with the smell of strong liquor by a woman sitting two seats away, I stand and decide is a good as time as any to familiarise myself with the starting to overcrowd bar. 

My eyes flicker around the room, pausing a moment against a pillar looking to the pool table that had a group of four men that looked vaguely familiar but my thought gets shut down when three of them laugh loudly at the poor play of the fourth, which makes me flinch away from the noise. With that I stand from leaning against the wall and head for the back of the room where thing seem to quiet down though just I begin to feel my pulse calm down a voice from above calls my name. 

"Michelle Andrews." I know the voice before I look above me, and I can't help the grin. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" 

"I seem to be hear that a lot tonight." I turn to see FP with his arms crossed, leaning over the railing with a smug grin whilst he looks down to me. "Mr Jones." 

He places a hand on his chest. "Am I that old?" 

"I don't know, I am staring to see some grey hair." 

"Har, har." 

He rolls his eyes with his smug grin turning in front a fond smile while standing up waving me up the stairs. I don't waste the chance and practically launch up the stairs dodging a passed out drunk on his way down. Using the same lack of hesitation to wrap my arms up and around FP's shoulders for a hug which thankfully he quickly returns. 

FP was something more than my baby Brother, friend's Father. FP was always there for me when I needed something whether it was when my Mother left, and I needed someone to talk to or even when I was coming down from a high and was about to crash. F

P helped take care of me. He was even the one that gave me that money I needed to leave town, not that I'd ever tell anyone that. I think Dad and Archie would kill him. We separate but he continues to keep his hands on my shoulder giving me a once over. 

My cheek heats up even though I know it only to make sure I was okay and clean but the school girl crush I had thought I forgot lingered in the back of my thoughts. I take the moment to look FP over as well. Obviously looked worse for wear but the pleased expression could make anyone heart melt when he meets my gaze. 

"So, I'm hoping the time away did you good?" Hope laced his voice and the past year of agony seemed almost worth it just with that. 

"So far, so good." He sighs out in relief. Reaching to my shoulder I hold one of his hands in mine taking note to remember the warmth of it. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough, FP." 

For a second, he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "No need Kid, I'm just happy you were able find yourself again." I pause. 

He remembered my exact words? How-? A loud, almost violent voice makes me turn from looking wide eyed and surprised at FP to instead see my Brother, Gorgeous and others I didn't know or quite remember arguing with another Serpent. You have got to be kidding me! I am down the stairs and away from FP comforting grip in seconds and by my Brother side when he gets lifted off the ground and slammed onto the pool table. My next move isn't thought through. 

I kick into the back of the unknown Serpent's knee causing him to fall down into a kneeling posture before grabbing the back of his head when both my hand and slamming his face into the edge of the pool table. I hear a sickening crack. Frustration twisting with worry I trade my place from standing over the middle age man now holding his bleeding nose to helping my Brother off the pool table looking him over from bottom to top though when my eyes meet his he looked dumbfounded. 

"Michelle?" Archie questions. "What-?" 

His question cuts off when the man stand back up and pushes Archie out of the way to grab a fist full of my jacket, now giving me full view of the blood that leaked down from his nose. 

"Enough!" FP voice comes from behind me though my eyes don't leave my Brother. "Mustang, go clean up." His tone leaves no room for argument. "I'll take care of this." 

And with those words I grab my Brother's arm and start to drag him out of the bar. He doesn't fight me while all his friend's practically bolt out of the bar ahead of us. I make brief eye contact with Joaquin who was whisper with a non-serpent, standing rather close might I add. Out of the bar Archie finally moves his arm out of my grip with a harsh tug before looking to me with a stern glare. 

Pointing a finger to FP he accuses. "These the friend's you were talking about?" 

I smack his hand down. "You must be joking. You don't get to judge anything I am doing with the stunt you just pulled!" 

"So there's something to judge?" 

"Little Brother! Do you know what could of happened if I wasn't there? If FP didn't step in?" I rant, ignoring his suspicious words. "These aren't like the moron you bitch with on the field." 

"I know that."

"Then what the hell you doing here, Red?" FP finally voice, tone laced with annoyance. 

"Looking for the thug that trash my Dad equipment." Archie's eye lift to meet FP's and it's far too notice how he squares his shoulders in defence while his tone starts to lace with anger. "We figured it was a Serpent, anger for getting kicked off their land."

FP scoffs and I can't help the eye roll to accompany it. 

"But now knowing you're a Serpent I'm thinking this is personal." 

"Archie." I hiss. 

"Going after my Dad, his company, this is pay back! Right? From when he fired you." 

"Man, you've got a bigger imagination than Jughead and that;s saying something." Fp snips at Archie. 

"This isn't a joke, my Dad's about to loose everything."

"And you think I'm responsibly? What that I've been waiting all these years to get back your old man?" FP moves to lean back on his other foot creating more distance between him and my Brother. "No, life's too short." I see FP staring passed Archie and I follow his sight to see Dad pick up truck coming closer. How? "You don't know that now but you will." The sound of the engine getting closer makes Archie turn to catch the sight I already had as Dad gets out the car. "I called him, the second you stepped in the bar." 

"Get in the car Archie." 

Dad orders and even I couldn't bring myself tot argue. I knew that voice, it was one Dad reserved for the moment when you knew just how much you fucked up. Archie does as Dad says while I stay by FP, place by each of their side when Dad greets FP. 

"So, what? You're a Serpent now? I thought you left all that behind?" 

"Gotta make a living." FP shrug with a tiny smirk. "Not many people would hire me after-" 

"Right." Dad cuts him off with a scoff. "It's my fault you run with criminals who ruff up teenagers and destroy my equipment." 

"You honestly think FP would? Let any of the Serpent do that?" I cut in. "To you? After everything you and Archie have done to Jughead."

I met FP gaze as his smirk twist into a softer smile looking away from me and instead to my Father. "Always knew she was the brain outta you lot." It's obvious he means it as a joke though Dad still looking to his feet trying to process my words or maybe take it all in. "Look I'm... Im sorry for your troubles..." Meeting each other's eyes FP questions. "How bad is it?" 

Dad hesitates and even I didn't know if I wanted the answer. "I got no crew. I got no cash... Never been worse." 

"Dad why didn't tell me it was this bad?" 

He doesn't look to me but not out of spite more like his ashamed. "You have enough to worry about."

Ready to argue, FP places a hand on my shoulder cutting off my words. "Let me ask around, see if any of my guys know who it could be."

I almost drop when Dad answers. "I appreciate it." Instead of outright denying him. 

"Don't worry Mick, Fred will pull through. Always does." FP assure us before walking back to the entrance of the bar only pausing to through over his shoulder. "You might wanna keep tabs on that boy of your's." At that moment we both look to the Car to see Archie gone. 

"I'm going to skin him alive." I mutter head for the car behind my Father who was back to wearing his usual scowl but atleast once it wasn't for me.


End file.
